Haley's Time at Hogwarts: Year One
by clove7031
Summary: Haley Anderson is just an average witch attending Hogwarts, until someone who was thought to be dead comes back to Hogwarts. And to think Harry Potter must have defeated him 20 years ago...who is this person? And can Haley stop them before it's too late? THIS PERSON IS NOT VOLDEMORT- I promise! :) Read on Amigos!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I love sleep. Honestly. What's better than to dream of the perfect life and then wake up in the morning happy and refreshed? Life is going to be awesome soon, too! I am going to Hogwarts soon! Hogwarts! Uh-oh! We are supposed to go to Diagon Alley today. I literally leap out of bed and I grab the glasses on the nightstand right next to my bed and pull them on. I have -5/20 vision, so I guess the fact that I wear glasses should be obvious. I look at the _Witch's Weekly Jr.: Ages 9-12! _Calendar on my wall, which reads, in pretty cursive font:

Thursday, August 30, 2012

Albus Dumbledore once said: "It is our choices that distinguish us far more than our abilities."

School starts on the 1st, and we have to go to King's Cross station tomorrow, even though the first is on Saturday. Oh well. At least it is school! I love school. I have never gotten a B or worse before, and I am excited that Hogwarts, as of 2010, has started non-magical studies for success in the Muggle world: a continuation of the Math, Science, History, and Language we learned in primary school. A lot of wizards who now work in the Muggle world lacked the skills to success. Hogwarts believes in keeping magic hidden, but having a good perspective of Muggle life.

The voice I hear next startles me, but it snaps me out of my daydream. "Haley! Time to rise, honey! Diagon Alley awaits!" I hear my mom yell. I jump out of bed, fix my bed, grab my clothes, and run to the bathroom. I can't WAIT to get my supplies. I come out of the bathroom and look at my reflection on the wall. I am wearing a pair of black pants and I decided to pull on an orange shirt that falls to my knees, I guess you can call it a dress, but I call it a shirt. I pull my hair into a messy ponytail and head downstairs. The whole family is already sitting downstairs eating breakfast, so I join them, stacking two pancakes on my plate and drinking a glass of milk. After breakfast, the whole family stands in front of the fireplace we have, but Sally and Sophie, my twin older sisters, close the blinds, while Rick, the eldest sibling, locks the front and back doors. We live in a Muggle community (most wizards do now), so we have to be careful when it comes to magic. My parents support doing most chores by Muggle needs, we keep magic to a minimum. We also go to Muggle schools until we start Hogwarts. And I start Hogwarts this year! All the more reason to be excited! Mom gets out the bowl of Floo Powder, and she throws it into the fireplace while she steps in, saying her destination, Diagon Alley, and then she disappears in a _woosh _of green smoke. Sally and Sophie stand together, and Sally throws the powder while Sophie yells "Diagon Alley!" They also disappear. My dad takes Max, my only younger sibling, and they go into the garage to take Max to school. He is nine, so he is in fourth grade. Rick and I, the only two kids who inherited our dad's jet black, jet straight hair, are the last ones left in the house. We step into the fireplace, and I let him do the yelling; I am too nervous so I might mess up. I throw the powder and Rick roars "DIAGON ALLEY" as I feel my stomach getting sucked up a tiny tube.

When we land, I feel like I might throw up, and Rick, who sees that I look green, pats me on the back, and I try to swallow the huge lump in my throat. I raise my head to look up, and I see the amazing Diagon Alley! I want to go everywhere, but I have a list of what to bring, which came with the owls about two weeks ago. I have been reading and re-reading the list everyday ever since I got my letter.

_First-year students will require:_

_Uniform_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

_Books_

_The Standard Book of Spells__(Grade 1)__by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic__by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron__(pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl__OR a Cat__OR a Toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

I decide to go in order of what is listed, so we head over to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first. My uniforms have no house colors, since I am not sorted yet. My mom came with me since it is my first year. We purchase 3 white blouses that are full sleeves,3 sweaters, 3 skirts with 3 pairs of leggings, 3 black robes, one winter robe, and 3 black ties. Madame Malkin says that when I put my badge on, my uniform will magically change to suit my house. My family is known as the "diverse club" since Rick is in Hufflepuff, and Sally and Sophie are in Slytherin. I hope I get Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but my wizarding friends say that I will be Ravenclaw. I just study hard. It's easy. My mom slaps a hat on my head and I smile on the outside, yet I really like my reflection in the mirror better without the pointed hat. Madame Malkin uses her wand to magically sew my name onto the little white tags on my clothes. We are about to leave Madame Malkin's shop when I remember I forgot my gloves for Herbalogy. I go to the little stand with gloves of all sizes, and I pull on some that fit me perfectly.

We go to Borgin and Bruke's next, where I purchase my textbooks, as well as my cauldron, crystal phials, some parchment, and ink and quill set, some scales, and a telescope. My arms are getting tired of carrying so many boxes so I ask my mom to merge them into one small box with an undetectable extension charm. She does so, and then my box from Madame Malkin's shop ends up holding all of my books and other supplies as well. I only have to get my wand, and since my parents allow one pet per kid, and a pet. We head over to Ollivander's, which is now owned by Ollivander's nephew, to get my wand. After smashing about thirty flower pots, flooding the shop, and destroying half of the light bulbs in the shop, I come out of the shop after an hour holding my wand. It is 11 ¾ inches, with a core of phoenix feather. The wood is ash, and it has close to no flexibility at all. Good, I can't break it. I have noticed that most short wizards have long wands, and I guess it fits since I am only four feet and eleven inches tall. I hope I grow a little bit more as I grow up. My mom takes me to the pet shop, and I buy a beautiful snow white kitten with blue eyes that I name Melody. I smile as we head to the Leaky Cauldron to get a drink before heading home. Hogwarts, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It is September 1st as I stand at Platform 9 ¾, and I know I am ready for the ride to Hogwarts! My parents told me to just wear our uniforms so we don't have to change in the train. Sally and Sophie, as usual, ignored her, while Rick and I come in the uniform, but we leave the robes off so Muggles won't suspect a thing. Mom tells us to sit together, and we do, but the second the train takes off, Sally and Sophie get up and leave the train car, making sure to flick their long blonde hair behind them. Rick decides to go play a game of Exploding Snap with his friends, so I am alone in the compartment. Oh well, at least I can meet new friends. I girl who looks to be my age stands outside the door to my compartment.

"Can I come in?" she asks, her hands shaking more than a normal person's should. I nod and as she steps into the compartment, she trips on her feet and lands face-first on the ground. "Sorry. I am a klutz." She says.

"Me too," I say as I offer my hand to her so she can get up. Once she brushes off the dirt from her clothes, she tells me her name.

"By the way, I am Lydia, Lydia Luna Taylor." That's a nice name. A very pretty one, I think to myself.

"I am Haley, Haley Anderson." I say, and we both smile.

"First year?" I ask her.

"Yeah….you?" she replies. I nod my head.

"Sweets, dears?" a nice old lady asks as she comes, pushing a cart filled with goodies, Muggle candy as well. I take some chocolate while Lydia decides to take a box of Nerds.

"Hey…promise me you won't tell, but I need a color removing charm….my little sister accidentally used magic on my hair and turned it bright pink." She takes of the cap she is wearing, which I didn't notice, and a ponytail of bright pink hair falls out. I gasp. "Do you, by any chance, know the incantation?" I shake my head, and she rolls her hair back up into the cap and mutters something about how it's impossible and how the color pink is the worst color ever made. I get out of my seat and reach for my _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1 _Book. Lydia looks at me like I am mad. I get that look a lot. Anyway, I flip through the book before landing on a spell that is very close to the one I need.

**_Aparecium (Revealing Charm)_**

**_Pronunciation:_**_ AH-par-EE-see-um_

**_Description:_**_ This spell is used to reverse concealing charms, and can presumably render invisible ink visible. It is covered in a rather old spellbook. It may be related to Specialis Revelio._

I smile and pull out my wand, which I had tucked into my right boot, and point it at Lydia's head. Her eyes show the fear she has, and I try to give her a reassuring look, but I am nervous too. This is my first spell, and I need to keep my focus and not worry, I tell myself. I take a deep breath, think of the color pink as much as I can, and say, "Aparecium!" I am surprised to see the roots of Lydia's hair turning black, and the black color moving down her head, the pink color disappearing in bright pink wisps of smoke. After about a minute, Lydia, who hasn't seen what just happened, takes her hands to her hair and pulls her hair out of the ponytail. She smiles as she sees her natural black hair back the color it always has been.

"Hey, Lydia, why didn't your parents fix your hair for you?" I ask.

"They are Muggles…" she says, and then she asks me if that is a bad thing. I shake my head.

"Why would it be?" I say. I hope she hasn't read about what the Death Eaters did to Muggle-borns in the Second Wizarding War. It would devastate her.

"So I went to bed a two a.m. last night…so wake me up when we have ten minutes to arrival, I have to sleep.." Lydia says as she yawns. I nod and Lydia closes her eyes. She should sleep; we will all surely be nervous out of our wits at the sorting. I decide to read _Hogwarts: A History, _updated version. Even though I have already finished the book once, I love history, and Hogwarts, so I pick it up to read for a second time.

After about an hour and a half, the train conductor's voice comes on: "Morning, young wizards and witches! We will be arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in about ten minutes. If you haven't put on your robes or put all belongings back into your trunks yet, I suggest you do so. That is all." I shake Lydia awake, and she pulls up the curtain inside the chair and changes into her robes while I pull my robe on and change my shoes and socks. I had rainbow striped socks on with brown ankle boots, but now I am in plain white socks and Mary Jane shoes. I also then put my _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1 _book back into my trunk. Lydia pulls down her curtain and she throws her clothes into her trunk. We both smile nervously at each other.

"I hope we get sorted together, though I doubt it. You are pretty smart, or it seems so, so I would say you will be Ravenclaw. I don't want to know what I am…." Lydia tells me.

I put my hand on her shoulder and reply, "Just watch, even if you are Slytherin, I will stay your friend."

She smiles and we decide to walk out of our compartment to see Hogwarts, but some Hufflepuff prefects tells us to go back to our compartment and sit down. After a minute, we see Hogwarts come into view, and Lydia and I are literally bouncing in our seats.

"Firs' years! Over 'ere now!" we hear someone, who my mom called Hagrid, yelling. Lydia and I run out of the compartment to see all the other first years pushing each other to get to the front of the line. I see some people pushing the others to get into the first boat, but Hagrid chooses me, Lydia, and one very tall boy with crazy brown hair to go in the first boat. I hitch up my robes about an inch, and Lydia copies me as we get in the boat. Since Hagrid is in the front, he holds the lantern. The castle looks beautiful.

"Welcome to Hogwarts…"Lydia whispers to me. No first year makes a sound as we daydream about Hogwarts. Hagrids loud voice, urging us to get out of the boats and come get sorted, snaps me out of mine. I jump out of the boat, making sure to hold my robes and inch above my feet. We walk single file into the castle, but we are not let into the Great Hall just yet, anyway. We get in a single file line behind the head of Gryffindor house, a man who says his name is Professor Neville Longbottom. Some kids start to snicker at this, but Lydia and I remain silent. Professor Neville continues that if any one of us calls him Professor Longbottom, they will have suspension with him. I gulp. I have never gotten in trouble at school before, and I hope I don't here. After we are all ready to enter, Professor Neville swishes his wand, and the big doors of the Great Hall open, letting us in. It's time to be sorted.


End file.
